Meet Trevor and Trisha
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: Trevor struggles greatly with being genderqueer in the late 80's and through the 90's. Back when it was not nearly as understood. Trevor struggles to keep his friends and keep the man he loves the most in his life.
1. Chapter 1

Michael had started dating a stripper named Amanda. She had a very lovely shape and a very nice rack. Trevor could see that Michael loved wrapping his arms around her waist and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. It was annoying and unnecessary. Trevor remembers when he met Michael's woman for the first time. Michael introduced all of his buddies to her at once but the rudest was definitely Trevor.

Trevor glared holes through her sizing her up and down snarling he said,''Michael's always had a thing for frilly sluts.''

''Trevor chill!'' Michael scolded and then apologized to his new girlfriend. Amanda only shrugged and flipped her hair, she reached into her purse to fix her makeup. It infuriated Trevor that Amanda brushed him off so easily. Who the fuck did that bitch think she was!?

''You don't have to rub it in my face fucking barbie doll.'' Trevor snorted under his breath, but Michael caught it. Where was all of this coming from? And when is calling someone a Barbie doll an insult?

Michael figured that Trevor was just irritated because he himself wasn't able to find a girlfriend. Trevor was just lonely and didn't have much luck with the ladies is all. But Michael started to notice the comments Trevor made at Amanda where kind of odd. Trevor asked her dress size and her bra size. Michael scolded him for it. Why was he being so rude!?

Trevor glared daggers at the woman and then asked where she bought her shoes. Amanda answered,''What's with the questions? You want a pair?'' She gestured at her red stilettos.

''Maybe I do.'' Trevor said rolling his eyes.

Michael only laughed it off awkwardly. But after a week of Trevor still making comments Michael began to get worried. One night Amanda was staying over and Trevor came by. The three of them sat awkwardly in the living space. Trevor was seated on a chair by the dinning table. Michael and Amanda were seated on the couch. The brief silence was very awkward. Some how the topic of Michael saving up to get Amanda bigger boobs came up and Trevor bitterly says,''Buy me some fake tits as well. I think they'd look nice on me.''

Amanda looked at Trevor with pure disgust, Michael only laughed it off as Trevor being silly once again.

Amanda was reminded of the rude comment Trevor had made a week before then,''Trevor...Why did you ask my bra size that one day?''

Trevor looked as he did not want to answer,''Maybe I want to buy a bra of my own sometime.'' he joked and then laughed at his own joke. Michael looked worried,''You okay man?''

Trevor nods slowly looking out of it, he looked at Amanda and said softly,''I envy you.''

Amanda tilted her head,''Why!? Where did this come from Trevor.'' Amanda thought that Trevor envied Michael for being with her and having a girlfriend.

Trevor only shook his head,''I'll leave you two alone.''

After Trevor left Amanda asked Michael,''What do you think he meant by that?''

Michael shrugs and said,''Ya never know with Trevor. I think he meant that he envies all the time you get to spend with me now. Ya know that me and him had a very close friendship, we're like brothers ya know. So he envies the time we spend. I dun know. The bra comment was weird as hell. Weirder than usual. I'll talk to him about it alright Mandy?''

Amanda nodded,''He just looked so sad. Believe it or not, I hope he starts to feel better.''

One morning Michael decided to stop by Trevor's house to check up on him. It took Trevor a while to answer his door but when he did he looked anxious,''Uh hey Mikey.''

''Hey Trev. I wanted to check on you. You've seemed very down about something lately. Are you alright man?'' Michael asked looking at his anxious friend,

''Uh. I-I've got a lot on my mind okay Mikey.'' Trevor answered.

''You don't want to talk about it?'' Michael prodded.

''Nah.'' The Canadian answered.

''Why?'' Michael pressured,''You're not you at all, where'd the smartass action packed Trevor go huh?''

Trevor shook his head,''A lot of things will be changing Mikey. And I might just lose you for good. I hate myself. I don't like a damn thing about myself Mikey. I've been thinking about suicide a lot. Lately. Almost went through with it last night.''

''WOAH WOAH WOAH!? What the fuck!? Trevor ya gotta be jokin' man! Are you serious?'' Michael asked hoping that Trevor was lying.

Trevor snarled,''See that's the problem with you Mikey! You think I'm a fucking joke! You don't take me seriously. If I told you what I plan on doing you would fucking leave me. You would never speak to me again. I would feel even more alone. Ya see. My feelings have died recently.'' Trevor's face was blank,''I know what I want to be. I know what I desire.''

''What the fuck? I am so confused Trevor.'' Michael clutched his face, he gasped when Trevor roughly grabbed him and pulled him into his trailer. Trevor shut the door and locked it. Michael then saw what his friend was wearing. It was a tight red dress that clung to his shape. His mullet was laid down and his usually greasy hair was neat. He still had a five o'clock shadow.

''Um. So you're a tranny?'' Michael's brain was fried.

''I am a woman Michael. I fuck! I don't fucking know! Fuck!'' Trevor huffed in exasperation,''I don't know what the fuck I am! I'm a fucked up piece of shit. All the drugs in the world won't help me. I thought I was jealous of Amanda because she threatened our friendship but it was her womanhood I desired the most. Yes. I also want other things that she has.'' Trevor glanced at Michael,''But I also want to be a female. That's what I desire.''

Michael looked brain dead,''Uhhhh...Maybe I should go now...'' This was waaaay too much for Michael to handle.

''Don't leave me!'' Trevor begged.

''Maybe we should get you some mental help?'' Michael asked himself out loud backing away from Trevor.

''I knew you wouldn't fucking understand! Go ahead and leave me and shame me for wanting to be who I feel inside. I'm not Trevor Mikey, I'm Trisha.'' Trevor exclaimed.

''Ah! Not this again! What the fuck drug are you on Trevor!?'' Michael exclaimed weired all the way out,''Maybe you need to sleep this one off.''

Trevor sighed in exasperation,''There's no getting through to you. You'll never understand.''

Michael did not know what to say.

''Maybe I should've overdosed last night.'' Trevor thought out loud to himself.

''Don't think that way Trisha.'' Michael says softly worried for his friend,''I'll find you some help...''


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Michael met Trisha it was after a heist in 1990. He and Trevor were laying low at a motel. Michael was bored out of his mind, staring at the tv and drinking a beer. There was only one bed that he and his friend would have to share.

Trevor was in the bathroom taking a shower. Michael just laid there watching some cheesy sitcom, when the bathroom door opened. Michael did not look up he just laid there lazily.

Trevor finished drying his hair and then crawled onto the bed and cuddled Michael close to him. Michael lazily glanced at his friend out the corner of his eye. Then quickly he did a double take. What the fuck!? He jumped backwards and off the bed when he saw that his friend was wearing a frilly pink dress.

Michael looked at his friend worried,''Uh Trev. What the fuck-''

Trevor didn't look Michael in the eye he looked away with a frown on his face,''It's Trisha.''

''What!?''

''IT'S FUCKING TRISHA ALRIGHT!?'' Trevor yelled looking embarrassed.

Michael gulped looking at his friend, what the hell was up with this guy? Michael softly asked,''Is this some kind of joke?''

''No! Just.'' Trevor let out a sigh,''Sometimes I feel like a man, and other times I feel like a woman.''

Michael took this time to notice that Trevor's mullet was not a greasy tangled mess like usual. His mullet, that fell down his back was combed and and the top of his mullet was not just sticking in every direction, it actually laid down and looked feminine. Trisha look kind of cute. She had a five o'clock shadow but that didn't take away from her beauty.

''Okay...When did this start?'' Michael asked looking confused.

''Years ago.'' Trevor answered softly.

''Why did you just now tell me?'' Michael asked tilting his head,''Um are you...ya know...funny?'' Michael says trying not to offend his friend.

''Just because I like wearing dresses it doesn't mean that I'm funny.'' Trevor says softly,''You fucking hate me now huh? You want to make fun of me eh? You're gonna go tell Lester and make a fool of me right!?'' Trevor accused suspiciously.

''No Tre- Trisha. I just. Damn this is weird.'' Michael shook his head,''Uh why...Why did you cuddle me earlier?''

''What's so weird about it!? Can't a man wear a dress from time to time!? And can't I cuddle my friend if I want to!?''

''So you're a tranny? And gay?'' Michael asked still trying his best to understand the situation.

''I don't fucking know! I guess I have two genders okay. And no I am not gay!'' Trevor yells but then his face softens,''Do you hate me?''

''Nah! Nah I don't hate ya man. Whatever makes you happy. Just...don't act funny with me alright? I don't swing that way.'' Michael says.

Trevor's face fell,''But I'm Trisha. Not Trevor. I am a woman. It wouldn't be gay right?''

''But you still have a cock though.'' Michael retorts.

Trisha winces,''Maybe I do but I am a woman.''

''Ooookay are you sure that you're sober right now buddy? Are you joking with me? I just can-''

''I was a fool to think that you would accept me! No one ever will!'' Trisha screamed and raced for the bathroom. Michael knocked on the door,''C'mon Trish. I'm sorry, I really did not mean to hurt your feelings.''

Even though Michael kept calling for Trisha to come out she didn't.

Two hours later, Michael was laying on the bed watching tv again trying to forget the situation. The bathroom door finally opened and Trevor walked out in jeans and a white wife beater. His hair was spiked up at the top but still laid neatly down his back. He walked out and laid across the bed as if nothing happened.

''Look Trisha-

''It's Trevor!'' Trevor exclaimed.

Michael looked taken aback,''Do you have a personality disorder!? What is even happening right now?''

Trevor looked hurt,''No I don't fucking have a disorder. Forget that I ever showed Trisha to you you ignorant ass. I thought you'd understand me but you're a stupid bigoted cunt so forget everything that happened.''

Michael felt his stomach bubble with rage,''How am I an ignorant ass!? I wasn't trying to be ignorant. You just threw this on me all of a sudden!''

''I don't want to here it M! Just fucking forget it!'' Trevor roared.

And Michael tried his best to.


End file.
